Calling All Angels
by FatherMulcahyAndRadarFan2021
Summary: Major Athena Romano has been with the 4077 M*A*S*H for 3 months. She is well praised for her excellent skills in the medical field and she is well praised for the charity work that she does. On March 3 tragedy strikes Athena Now everyone at the 4077 has to help her pull through. This is a story of Faith,Hope,And Love. Athena/Father Mulcahy Father/Daughter Bond.
1. God Be With You Til We Meet Again

**Calling All Angels**

**A M*A*S*H Fanfic**

**NOTE: I do not own M*A*S*H or the characters all nother characters belong to me**

**Plot: Major Athena Romano has been with the 4077 M*A*S*H for 3 months. She is well praised for her excellent skills in the medical field and she is well praised for the charity work that she does. On March 3 tragedy strikes Athena Now everyone at the 4077 has to help her pull through. This is a story of Faith,Hope,And Love.**

**Introduction: Character Overview: Major Athena Romano**

Major Athena Romano was born and raised in Philadelphia Pennsylvania. Athena had a extremely difficult childhood, her mother Ona died by her own hand when Athena was 14. Athena's father left them at the same age. She never knew what a father's affection is like. Athena was sent to live with her cousin, her personality came out fully when she was living with her cousin. Athena is a Devout Catholic, she studied medicine at Jefferson Medical College of Thomas Jefferson University in Philadelphia and became a nurse . Athena enlisted in the Army after she completed medical school. Athena was first stationed at the 8063rd M*A*S*H unit she was stationed there for a month then was transfered to the 4077 M*A*S*H. Athena married a barber by the name of Alfonso the couple had 3 daughters together:

Kiley Romano (Age 13)

Virginia Romano (18)

Angelica Romano (8)

Athena loves children and has a extremely strong love for God before she joined the Army while she was still in Med School she worked as a local Missionary for her church Parish. Athena's personality is gentle,warm, and soft-spoken.

**Chapter 1: God Be With You Til We Meet Again**

Athena just got out from finishing 17 operations in the OR. She took off her dirty scrubs and threw them in the bin, grabbed her jacket and walked back to her tent. Athena was worn down all she wanted is to go back to her tent and sleep.

As Athena was walking back to her tent the intercom goes off:

_Attention all personnal, Major Athena Romano you have a phone call from your aunt._

Athena turns around and heads down to the Company Clerk's Office.

Athena arrives at the office Radar was waiting for her he had the phone in his hand.

"Here you go Major",Radar says with a soft smile as he hands Athena the phone.

Athena takes the phone from Radar

"Thank you Radar",Athena replies with a soft smile.

_-Phone Conversation-_

_Athena: Aunt Jackie! How are you?_

_Aunt Jackie: I'm very tired sweetheart, Listen I'm afriad I have some bad news for you,_

_Athena: (In a concerned voice) What happened? What's going on?_

_Aunt Jackie: Alfonso and the girls were involved in a serious car accident, this morning(begins to cry) They didn't make it honey they were killed by a drunk driver._

_Athena: (Begins to tear up) Is this a nightmare?_

_Aunt Jackie: I wish it was honey, I know it has become dangerous in Korea and that you can't come home yet because of it, I'll handle the arrangements for the funeral is there anything you want to add for the funeral?_

_Athena: I want Virginia's friends to sing that song Virgina wrote recently_

_Aunt Jackie: Sure honey, Remember Christ is with you during this time, you have a great group of people who care about you dearly talk with them don't suffer alone. I gotta go for now I love you_

_Athena: (crying) I love you too Aunt Jackie, Bye for now._

_Aunt Jackie: Bye honey_

_-End of the phone conversation-_

Athena hung up the phone she looked down to the floor and was crying, Radar walked up and put his hand on Athena's shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze.

**Mess Tent**

Athena sat alone, she didn't want to be near the loud crowd because she has so much on her plate right now, she lost everyone in her family she was trying to absorb what she was told on the phone with her Aunt.

Hawkeye and BJ noticed Athena's change in behavior.

"Athena's not herself today I wonder why.",BJ asked with concern.

Radar joins BJ and Hawkeye

"Athena's husband and three daughters were killed by a drunk driver this morning, Athena's very heart-broken about it.",Radar replies to BJ.

Hawkeye and BJ had a look of shock and concern on their faces. Athena gives the group a sad small smile and walks out of the mess tent and goes back to her tent. She told Major Margaret Houlihan and Colonal Potter the news and she's not in the right state of mind to perform her duties in the OR because of this loss, Both of them have given her some time off from the OR, Athena spends most of the time in her tent praying and reading her bible or she walks around the compound.

**Officer's Club **

**Hawkeye's Point Of View**

BJ and I were talking at the bar about the day, Father Mulcahy joins us at the bar.

"Has any of you seen Athena?, She hasn't been around all day.",Father Mulcahy asks with concern.

"Father, BJ and I need to talk to you privately", I reply back.

Father,BJ,and I go outside.

"Athena's husband and three daughters were killed by a drunk driver this morning her three daughters were 13, 18, and 8. Athena is totally heart-broken she's been at the mess tent crying her eyes out.",BJ tells Father Mulcahy

"Oh Dear.. That is horrible I can't imagine what she must be feeling right now, I'll go over to the mess tent to see her",Father Mulcahy replies back.

**Regular Point Of View (Mess Tent)**

Athena was sitting at a table with her head down as she cried her eyes out. Athena felt so upset that she cried so hard that she had a pounding headache. She was completely unaware of what's happening around her. She didn't notice someone walk in the mess tent, she didn't notice someone pulling her up, she didn't even notice that she was in a comforting and soothing embrace given by Father Mulcahy. It took a few minutes for Athena to realize what was happening then she laid her head on Father Mulcahy's shoulder and sobbed, Father Mulcahy said nothing he held her and prayed for Athena as he held her in his embrace.

"I'm sorry Father.",Athena mumbles in Father Mulcahy's shoulder.

"Child you have nothing to be sorry about, none of this is your fault. The death of those we love is never easy to go through.", Father Mulcahy said in a soothing voice.

"It feels like a part of me died along with them, I'm sorry Father I don't feel like talking right now I've been trying to absorb what has happened.", Athena replies in a faint whisper.

"It's okay Athena you can talk when you are ready." Father Mulcahy replies.

Father Mulcahy said nothing else, he continued to hold Athena in his embrace as she cried.

Both of them pulled away, Father Mulcahy kept an arm around Athena's shoulders.

"Father I know this is going to sound odd but can I come by your tent later on tonight?, I chould use some company and someone to pray with.",Athena asks shyly

"Of course you can Athena, I just want you to know that I'm here for you if you need anything or you just want to talk.",Father Mulcahy replies with a gentle smile.

"Thank you Father.",Athena replies softly.

Father Mulcahy gives Athena a gentle and warm hug like a father would hug his daughter.

For the first time ever Athena felt the affection and love of a father.

**Later on That Night**

Father Mulcahy and Athena spent half the night talking,praying and enjoying eachother's company.

Athena was thinking about the last time she saw her husband and three daughters it was before she left, This moment brought tears to her eyes because of her daughters' words.

_Flashback: Watching TV before Athena leaves_

_Virginia: Momma Please be careful we want you back in one piece._

_Kiley: We love you Mom!_

_Angelica: You're the best mom ever! You're our hero Mom!_

_Kiley: That's right!_

_Virginia: Amen!_

_Athena: Oh you guys I love you all so much come here and give me a hug!_

_-Virginia,Kiley,and Angelica give Athena a tight hug-_

_Alfonso: *chuckles* alright girls don't hurt your mother now._

_Virginia: Come on Dad we love our Momma to death that's why our hugs are squeezes_

_Kiley And Angelica: Yay!_

_Alfonso: *chuckles*_

_-Athena gets up and walks up to her husband and slips her arms around his waist-_

_Alfonso: I'm so going to miss you honey please be careful._

_Athena: I always keep my word dear._

_-Athena and Alfonso kiss passionately-_

_Kiley and Angelica: Ewwwwwwwww!_

_Virginia: Hey you two get a room!_

_Athena: *laughs*_

_-End of Flashback-_

Athena was silently crying Father Mulcahy noticed right away and put an arm around her and pulled her close. Athena laid her head on his shoulder. Father Mulcahy put both his arms around her protectively and placed his chin on top of her head.

Athena began to sob again.

"Let it out Athena Iet it all out.",Father Mulcahy whispered softly to her. Father Mulcahy gently rocked Athena in his arms, rubbed soothing circle on her back and stroked her long brown hair.

Athena stopped crying, Father Mulcahy lifted her from his embrace but kept an arm around her shoulders.

"I'm sorry Father.",Athena says in a faint whisper.

"Athena you have nothing to be sorry about, It's okay to cry crying helps.",Father Mulcahy replies in a gentle soothing voice.

It was getting late and Athena had to go back to her tent so she can get some sleep.

"Well looks like it's getting late, I better get back to my tent.",Athena says in a tired and sleepy voice.

"I'll walk you back.",Father Mulcahy replies, He gets up and grabs his jacket while Athena gets up and grabs her jacket. Both of them walk out of Father Mulcahy's tent and walk back to Athena's tent.

**In Front Of Athena's Tent**

"Thank you Father for being there for me.",Athena says in a sleep voice.

"Your very welcome Athena, I'm always here for you no matter what as well as everyone here.",Father Mulcahy replies in a soothing voice.

Father Mulcahy and Athena give one another a lengthly goodnight hug. They pull apart Athena grabbed Father Mulcahy's hand and gently squeezed it.

"Goodnight Father.",Athena says in a sleepy voice.

Father Mulcahy gave Athena a soft smile and gently squeezed her hand.

"Goodnight Athena, sleep well. God Bless You.",Father Mulcahy replies softly.

Athena walks into her tent and Father Mulcahy walks back to his tent.

**Athena's Tent**

After Athena finished her prayers she got comfortable on her Army Cot and went to sleep.

Athena finally found someone whose willing to be a father figure to her he finally felt the affection and love of a father for the first time ever.

A song her mother taught her came up in her dreams she softly cried in her sleep the song made her think of her husband and three daughters.

_God be with you till we meet again;_

_By His counsels guide, uphold you,_

_With His sheep securely fold you;_

_God be with you till we meet again._

_God be with you till we meet again;_

_'Neath His wings protecting hide you;_

_Daily manna still provide you;_

_God be with you till we meet again._

_Till we meet, till we meet,_

_Till we meet at Jesus' feet;_

_Till we meet, till we meet,_

_God be with you till we meet again._

_God be with you till we meet again;_

_When life's perils thick confound you;_

_Put His arms unfailing round you;_

_God be with you till we meet again._

_Till we meet, till we meet,_

_Till we meet at Jesus' feet;_

_Till we meet, till we meet,_

_God be with you,_

_God be with you,_

_O, God be with you, till we meet again. _

TBC

NOTE: I know this might suck, I'm new here but I'm learning as I go.


	2. You'll Be In My Heart

**Calling All Angels**

**A M*A*S*H Fanfic**

**NOTE: I do not own M*A*S*H or the characters all nother characters belong to me**

**Plot: Major Athena Romano has been with the 4077 M*A*S*H for 3 months. She is well praised for her excellent skills in the medical field and she is well praised for the charity work that she does. On March 3 tragedy strikes Athena Now everyone at the 4077 has to help her pull through. This is a story of Faith,Hope,And Love.**

**Chapter 2: You'll Be In My Heart**

**Athena's Point Of View**

I woke up with a pounding headache plus I had the feeling of throwing up, I grabbed a nearby bucket and threw up in the bucket. After several minutes of throwing up I go outside to clean out the bucket then come back in to check my temperature.

I grabbed the thermometer I use for personal use and placed it under my tounge, I waited for 5 minutes to get a reading the result is:

_101.9_

I put the thermometer back where it was. I guess stress from recent events is causing me to feel this way.

I had the feeling of throwing up again so I grabbed the bucket again and threw up again in the bucket.

I was still throwing up I didn't even notice that someone walked in my tent that someone was Hawkeye, I guess he came by to check on me. He rushed over and pulled my hair back as I was throwing up.

After several minutes I stopped throwing up. Hawkeye took the bucket outside and came back in.

"Geez Athena you don't look so good, lay down and relax",Hawkeye tells me in a brotherly voice.

I lay down and covered myself up with the covers. Hawkeye takes my temperature again this time it read:

_101.8_

Hawkeye steps out for a minute to go get some cool water he came back with the water and a small towel.

He puts the towel in the water and wrings it out and gently daps my face with the towel.

"This should help bring your fever down.",Hawkeye tells me.

After Hawkeye finishes cooling my face down he take my temperature again this time it's normal.

"Okay, your temperature's normal but you need to take it easy today, you need it, I'll have several nurses,doctors,and Father Mulcahy stop by to check on you.",Hawkeye tells me in a brotherly voice.

Hawkeye squeezes my hand for a second then rushes out because of the incoming wounded.

I closed my eyes and slept for a while. Every 2 hours someone would come and check on me. Today Colonal Pottor, BJ, Major Houlihan,Major Winchester, and several nurses came by to check on me.

**Later On That Day**

Athena spent half the day sleeping. Right now she was writing a song, in her spare time she would write songs. Sometimes she'll sing them with a friend.

Athena finished writing the song and put it in her bible. There's a knock on the door.

"Come In.",Athena says in a soft voice

Father Mulcahy walks in. Athena gets up and walks up to Father Mulcahy, Father Mulcahy hugs Athena like a father would hug his daughter.

Athena returned his embrace in a instant, Father Mulcahy rubbed her back softly and gently.

"How are you feeling?",Father Mulcahy asks in a soothing voice.

"Okay... I guess, The funeral of my 3 daughters and husband was today.",Athena replies in a low sad voice.

Father Mulcahy didn't say anything else but he held Athena close to him and softly stroked her hair.

Athena was silently crying she laid her head on Father Mulcahy's shoulder. Father Mulcahy was still rubbing her back softly and stroking her hair gently. He was whispering in her ear some comforting bible verses: Pslam 23, Matthew 5:4, Nahum 1:7, and Revelations 21:4 to comfort her.

Athena sighed softly, she knew this was going to be a long haul.

Both of them pulled away, Father Mulcahy held Athena's hands in his.

"Athena what were your husband and daughters like?",Father Mulcahy asks in a soothing voice.

Athena and Father Mulcahy sit down on Athena's Army Cot, Athena reaches over and grabs the memory book her daughters made her.

Athena opens the book up the first picture was of her three daughter's school pictures they were lined up from oldest to youngest on the page.

Athena points to Virginia's picture.

"This is my oldest daughter Virginia, she had so much ahead of her, she had a college scholorship to Loyola, she always did her best in school she had straight As all through school, she was liked by everyone in school and in our home parish back home in Philadelphia. She was always the support and the glue that kept the family together if her sisters or any family member had a problem they would always come to her because she was an excellent listener and she had a way with words. She was a beautiful girl. She was discerning a vocation to become a nun",Athena says in a sad voice.

Father Mulcahy squeezed Athena's hand gently as he looked at the picture.

"She must've been a sweet person, like you.",Father Mulcahy replies softly.

"Yes she was she had nearly all the boys in town trying to win her heart.I guess you're from Philadelphia to?",Athena replies.

Father Mulcahy nod his head for yes then he pulled Athena close to him and kept an arm around her shoulders.

Athena looks at and points to the second picture: Kiley's picture.

"This is my second oldest Kiley, she was known as the Prankster, I remember one year I forget which year it was during Easter she came up with idea of getting revenge by scaring her uncle Moe because her uncle Moe would always scare her, She got her hands on a dummy that was used for her science class, She asked her teacher if she could take it home since no one was using it her teacher said yes and Kiley brought it home, she also brought some fangs and make-up from the store and she made the dummy look like a half zombie and half vampire she also put a biker jacket on the dummy along with baggy jeans, She also put fake blood on the mouth and she put it in the coat closet. She went in the living room with her sisters and she told them watch this. Her uncle Moe came in Kiley and her sisters were pretending to have a conversation but they were watching to see his reaction. Her uncle Moe goes to put his coat up in the coat closet, he saw the dummy and screamed like a little girl and fell backwards. I come running in from the kitchen to see what was going on I find the girls on the floor laughing real hard and her Uncle Moe was white as a sheet. I realized what happened and I was laughing as well. The funny part was she made him piss his pants he was so mad but he laughed to. She had good grades in school and she was a member of her school marching band she was a trumpet player.",Athena says softly.

Father Mulcahy chuckled as he gently squeezed her shoulders.

Athena looks at the third picture of her youngest daughter Angelica, she points to her picture.

"This is my youngest daughter Angelica,Angelica was a combination of Virginia and Kiley's Personality but overall he was highly energetic and outgoing. She was the top student in her class. I remember during her 2nd grade the both of us were at her school for a dance she noticed a boy who had down syndrome sitting alone,she walked up to him and asked him if he wanted to dance he said yes and the both of them danced all night long,All the teachers and parents including myself were all moved to tears. She and her sisters always had big hearts.",Athena says softly her voice cracked a little because the tears were close to falling from her face.

Father Mulcahy gently gave Athena's shoulders a gentle squeeze. Athena laid her head on his shoulder.

Athena turned to the next page in her memory book, She came across pictures of the girls then she found her wedding picture.

"Wow we were so young back then the young italian is my husband his name was Alfonso we met in Venice I was on a mission trip during the summer, he lived in Venice for a while. He laid his eyes on me at a local market in Venice, at first he was shy about talking then he chased me down at the checkout and started flirting with me and I flirted back, that same night we had our first date from there he stole my heart. two years later he moved to the United States and became a citizen he proposed to me during Christmas Day Mass, a week later we married and we had the girls. He was my angel, I miss them all so much.",Athena says in a faint whisper. She begins to cry again.

Father Mulcahy took the book from her and set it down on her desk then he took her in his embrace and held her close.

He silently prayed for Athena as he held her in his arms. Athena fell asleep in his arms, Father Mulcahy smiled softly and laid her down on her Army Cot and covered her with the covers. He held her hand in his for a while, gave her a special blessing and leaned in and whispered in her ear:

_"Goodnight Athena, Remember God loves you so much he knows how much pain you're in he's with you now and forever. Hold on to the good memories of your family you'll see them again in heaven. You'll always be in my heart as well as the hearts of everyone here. God Bless You!"_

Knowing that Athena heard him,Athena had a small smile on her face. Father Mulcahy gently squeezed her hand and left so she can sleep.

**Three Months Later**

Athena is now in the acceptance stage of the stages of grief, she still has bad days at times but she's back to her old self, Athena always keeps her family close to her heart. Today she's coming back to resume her duties.

After she got dressed in her uniform, she put her long hair up in a bun, put her boots on and walked to post-op.

She arrived to Post-Op and found Major Houlihan filling out paper work. She walked up to the front of the desk she was at stood at attention and saluted her:

_"Major Athena Romano reporting for duty as ordered Ma'am."_

Major Houlihan smiled and returned her salute Athena relaxed after that.

"Ready to get back in the saddle?",Major Houlihan asks

"Yes Ma'am.",Athena replies

Major Houlihan tells Athena that she is needed in the OR there's a dozen wounded being brought in Athena gets straight to work right away.

**Operating Room**

**Athena's Point Of View**

I walk in the OR as soon as I'm scrubbed up and put on my mask and hat. Two nurses help me put on my scrubs then I go walk over to Hawkeye.

"Well,Well look whose back in the saddle.",Hawkeye says with excitement.

"I'm so glad to be back what do we got?",I reply

"Captain Riley here has a wound to his abdomen.",Hawkeye replies back.

"Alright let's get this rolling here",I reply as I walk over to my station: Vitals

The operation goes well as soon we close up everything goes down south.

"Nurse I need you here.",I call out to one of the nurses I rush over and start CPR.

"Come On breathe!, Come on breathe!", I keep saying over and over again.

I did CPR for a half hour Captain Riley starts breathing again.

"Get him to Post-Op",Hawkeye tells the two nurses who were watching.

The room was silent for a few minutes then BJ speaks up

"Nice save Athena.",He says with a soft smile.

"Welcome back Kiddo.",said Colonal Potter

"Great job kid.",Hawkeye says in a brotherly voice as he pats me on the back.

After 23 Operations we're finally done for the day.

**Outside The OR**

**Athena's Point Of View**

I took off the dirty scrubs and threw them in the bin I put on my jacket and grab my hat. I sat down and leaned against the wall trying to catch my breath. Father Mulcahy sits next to me.

"I heard about what you did in there, You're a wonderful person you know that right?",Father Mulcahy asks me softly.

For the first time I give a real smile,

"Thanks Father.",I reply with a hint of happiness.

Father Mulcahy smiles back at me and gives me a warm father/daughter hug.

"You're welcome Athena, promise me you'll keep that smile on your face?",Father Mulcahy replies in a soothing voice.

"I promise.",I reply with a soft smile.

Father Mulcahy gives another warm hug it was a lengthly hug. We squeezed eachothers hands and we went on to our other duties.

As I was about to walk out the door Nurse Kellye comes up to me.

"Hey Athena you sure did make an impression in there today.",She tells me

"Yeah I guess.",I reply with happiness.

"Are you going to the Spring Dance tonight in the officers club?",Nurse Kellye asks

"Yes but I have no idea on what to wear though!",I reply back.

"Girl don't worry Me and several of the nurses will come by to help you and don't worry the theme is family friendly.",Nurse Kellye replies back

"Cool, I'll meet you all up there.",I reply back

I walk out and head to my tent.

**Athena's Tent**

Athena arrives at her tent and finds Nurse Kellye and several other nurses along with Major Houlihan waiting for her outside of her tent.

"Alright ladies come on in.",Athena says with a smile.

All of the girls come in Athena's Tent. Athena sits down on her Army Cot, Major Houlihan sits next to her while Nurse Kellye looks through Athena's Wardrobe and the other nurses discuss hair and make up

"Athena what about this dress?",Nurse Kellye says as she pulls out a black dress that was modest but it was way too short at the skirt.

"I haven't worn that dress since highschool if I wear that now I'll look like I'm working the street corner if you know what I mean by that.",Athena replies

"Okay so that's a no",Nurse Kellye replies as she puts the dress back in the wardrobe.

After several dresses that turned up a no, Nurse Kellye found a possible yes.

"Athena would this dress work?",Nurse Kellye asks as she holds up a long white modest dress that goes to thefloor, it had a bow at the back plus it had a rose at the left side of the collar that had a sparkling cross in the rose, the dress had some sparkles.

"Yes! I'll wear that!",Athena says excitedly.

"We finally got a winner",Major Houlihan says with excitement

The nurses help Athena get in the dress, Athena gets in the dress and zips it up in the back. Nurse Kellye helps Athena put on the heels that go with the dress. The heels have a 6 inch heel at the toe part of the shoe each shoe has a small rose on them.

Nurse Kellye and Nurse Maggie do Athena's hair and make-up.

Nurse Kellye did Athena's hair, Nurse Kellye did a side french braid bun.

For makeup Nurse Maggie used white and a light pink eyeshadowto bring out Athena's beautiful eyes. then she used a pink blush to bring out Athena's soft complexion. For the final touch she used red ruby lipstick for Athena's lips. Nurse Maggie steps back to see how it came out.

"Girl you look like a goddness!",Nurse Maggie exclaims which made Athena blush like crazy.

Major Houlihan helps Athena with the final touches she put on her cross necklace while Athena puts in her earings that she used for formal events the earings were sliver diamonds. For the final touches Major Houlihan puts a white rose corsage on Athena's right wrist.

Athena puts some perfume on: Arpege Lanvin (for women) she grabs the formal jacket that she uses and walks out so the girls can finish getting dressed.

Athena waited for several minutes then all the girls came out and they all walked down to the officers club together.

**Officers Club**

Athena and the girls arrived at the officers club. The music was very comforting for Athena. When Athena entered the officers club everyone stood in awe because of her beauty.

Athena walks up to the band and asks if her surprise for Father Mulcahy was ready and the lead singer said yes.

After two songs Father Mulcahy comes up to Athena and grabs her hand.

"Athena you look lovely.",Father Mulcahy says softly

"Thank you Father.",Athena replied with a soft smile.

Athena asked Father Mulcahy if he wanted to dance with her and he said yes. Father Mulcahy was wear black dress shoes, black dress pants a black shirt/his collar along with a black formal jacket.

Athena gives the secret signal to the lead singer to start the surprise song.

Athena wraps her arms comfortably around Father Mulcahy's neck like a daughter would do when she's dancing with her father. Father Mulcahy wraps his arms comfortably around Athena's lower back like a father would do when he's dancing with his daughter.

Both of them hear the lead singer say:

_"This next song was written by three special young ladies these ladies wrote this song for their parish priest's birthday. This song is now dedicated to our chaplain,Father Mulcahy thank you for being there for us during good and bad times on our lives. Thank you for what you do for all of us. This song was written by the three daughters of Athena Romano."_

The music begins to play and Athena and Father Mulcahy gently sway to the music.

_You are a priest forever_

_In the line of Melchizadek._

_Consecrated to the service of the Lord, to sit at His right hand._

Father Mulcahy mouthed to Athena "Thank You" while Athena smiles softly at him.

_You are a priest forever_

_In the line of Melchizadek._

_In persona Christi, ad majorem Dei gloriam,_

_Totus tuus. Amen._

"Father I know this might sound odd but since that daywhere you found me crying in the mess tent you've been like a father to me. My biological father left when I was at a young age, I never knew what a father's love and affection felt like until that day when you found me crying the day my family was killed.",Athena says shyly.

_Beneath the mantel of your mother,_

_who intercedes on your behalf._

_In the arms of your Father, who holds you in the palm of his hands._

Father Mulcahy was at a loss for words at first then a few tears escaped his eyes.

"Athena, your biological father is missing out on the loving young woman you've became, Thank you for being there for me as my best friend, I'll continue to always be there as a friend and as a father-figure to you.",Father Mulcahy replies with a soft smile as he laid Athena's head against his shoulder as they continued to sway gently to the music.

_You are a priest forever_

_In the line of Melchizadek._

_Consecrated to the service of the Lord, to sit at His right hand._

_You are a priest forever_

_In the line of Melchizadek._

_In persona Christi ad majorem Dei gloriam,_

_Totus tuus. Amen._

Nurse Kellye and Major Houlihan were at the bar while the others danced to the music. Nurse Kellye watched Athena and Father Mulcahy dance to the music.

"Awww they look so adorable!",Nurse Kellye says with a smile.

"Yes they do look adorable, Father Mulcahy has been like a Father-Figure to Athena since Athena's biological Father left when Athena was at a young age.",Major Houlihan replies

_Lord, pour out upon this servant,_

_Your Holy Spirit from above._

_The grace and power of your priesthood and your unfailing love._

_May the anointing of the Lord be upon your brow today,_

_May the oil of of gladness flow from heaven above._

Athena felt whole because she finally knows what a Father's love and affection is like.

_May the olive branch of peace be raised in your right hand,_

_that you might show the saving power of his love._

_You are a priest forever_

_In the line of Melchizadek._

_Consecrated to the service of the Lord, to sit at his right hand._

Father Mulcahy hugged Athena like a father would hug his daughter while dancing to the music.

_You are a priest forever_

_In the line of Melchizadek._

_In persona Christi, ad majorem Dei gloriam,_

_Totus tuus. Amen._

_Totus tuus. Amen._

Father Mulcahy spun Athena around and pulled her back into a tight embrace. Their picture was taken while they were still hugging each other.

_Come stop your crying_

_It will be alright_

_Just take my hand_

_Hold it tight_

_I will protect you_

_From all around you_

_I will be here_

_Don't you cry_

_For one so small,_

_You seem so strong_

_My arms will hold you,_

_Keep you safe and warm_

_This bond between us_

_Can't be broken_

_I will be here_

_Don't you cry_

_'Cause you'll be in my heart_

_Yes, you'll be in my heart_

_From this day on_

_Now and forever more_

_You'll be in my heart_

_No matter what they say_

_You'll be here in my heart, always_

_Why can't they understand the way we feel?_

_They just don't trust what they can't explain_

_I know we're different but deep inside us_

_We're not that different at all_

_And you'll be in my heart_

_Yes, you'll be in my heart_

_From this day on_

_Now and forever more_

_Don't listen to them_

_'Cause what do they know (what do they know)?_

_We need each other_

_To have, to hold._

_They'll see in time_

_I know_

_When destiny calls you_

_You must be strong (you gotta be strong)_

_I may not be with you_

_But you've got to hold on_

_They'll see in time_

_I know_

_We'll show them together_

_'Cause you'll be in my heart_

_Yes, you'll be in my heart_

_"Believe me, you'll be in my heart"_

_I'll be there from this day on,_

_Now and forever more_

_Oh, you'll be in my heart (you'll be here in my heart)_

_No matter what they say (I'll be with you)_

_You'll be here in my heart (I'll be there), always_

_Always_

_I'll be with you_

_I'll be there for you always_

_Always and always_

_Just look over your shoulder_

_Just look over your shoulder_

_Just look over your shoulder_

_I'll be there always. _

Both of them danced all through the night.

**Later on that night**

Father Mulcahy walked Athena back to her tent,He had a protective arm around her shoulders. Athena had to take off her shoes because her feet were killing her.

Athena hugged Father Mulcahy she laid her head against his chest while Father Mulcahy placed his chin on top of her head and stroked her hair softly and gently.

"Good Night Father.",Athena says softly

Father Mulcahy gently squeezed her and said.

"Good night Athena, God Bless You."

Both of them pull away from the embrace and gently squeezed eachother's hand.

Athena goes in her tent and Father Mulcahy walks back to his tent.

Athena sets down her shoes and changes out from her dress and into her robe she grabs her shampoo/conditioner,bodywash and her towel and walks over to the nurses shower.

She walks in the shower and places her towel and robe down at a place where it can't be stolen.

She brings in her shampoo/conditioner and bodywash in the shower and sets it on the ground. She turns the shower on.

She gets done taking a shower and she steps out of the shower and puts her shower stuff in her bag, puts her robe back on and puts the towel up in her hair and walks back to her tent.

When she gets back to her tent she sets down her shower bag next to her shoes. she puts her dress and shoes back neatly in her wardrobe.

Athena then changes into a pair of black sweatpants and a Notre Dame Fighting Irish Football sweatshirt.

She puts her hair up in two braided pigtails. After she says her prayers she climbs in and gets comfortable in her Army Cot and falls in a peaceful sleep.

TBC

NOTE: I'm new and I'm learning as I go this might suck.

SONGS USED:

You Are A Priest Forever-Brian Flynn

You'll Be In My Heart- Phil Collins


	3. Best Friends For Eternity

**Calling All Angels**

**A M*A*S*H Fanfic**

**NOTE: I do not own M*A*S*H or the characters all nother characters belong to me**

**Plot: Major Athena Romano has been with the 4077 M*A*S*H for 3 months. She is well praised for her excellent skills in the medical field and she is well praised for the charity work that she does. On March 3 tragedy strikes Athena Now everyone at the 4077 has to help her pull through. This is a story of Faith,Hope,And Love**

**Chapter 3:Best Friends For Eternity**

Father Mulcahy spent half the morning writing a letter to his sister (who happens to be a nun) he was telling his sister in the letter about Athena. He also told her in his letter that he'll bring Athena home with him so she can meet her face to face. Father Mulcahy went and sent his letter and went on to start his day.

Athena was at St Theresa's Orphanage today She'll take a day off from her busy agenda to spend the day at the orphanage. Everytime she visits the Orphanage she always has something fun planned for the children.

Today she and her Aunt Jackie are teaching the kids a song her second oldest daughter Kiley wrote and once they learned the song they'll have a procession of them singing the song and end by performing it at the 4077

Athena was wearing her uniform she had her jacket off she had her uniform hat on, her hair was up in a tight ponytail.

**Athena's Point Of View**

I was waiting to start while Aunt Jackie was getting the kids lined up. I took a quick sip of my water bottle and walked over to join the group.

"We're ready honey the floor is yours.",Aunt Jackie tells me with excitement in her voice.

"Wonderful!",I reply back with a smile.

I explain to the kids (In Korean) about the song and the story about the song. Myself and My Aunt Jackie begin to teach the kids the song in Korean as well as English.

After we taught the kids the song Aunt Jackie goes over my solo parts to make sure I have them down. After 2 hours of practicing we gave the kids lunch, then we prepare for the procession.

The sisters and my Aunt Jackie get the kids ready for the short walk over to the 4077.

Aunt Jackie and the sisters got the kids ready, I fall into place up front with three girls.

We arrive at the gate of the 4077 I give the signal to Radar to press play on the tape recorder the instrumental of the song begins to play.

All of us begin to sing.

_We must bring an end to all discrimination_

_Let's free the world_

_And make a better place for children throughout the world_

_Why should they suffer from our battles_

_They are, our future_

_They are the voice of tomorrow_

All of us come into camp.

_Divided by a land_

_Devastation's here at hand_

_Let's free the world_

_But is it that simple_

_United we must stand_

_In this war possessed by man_

_Let's free the world_

_But is it that simple_

_Years and years of war_

_Let's bring it to an end_

_All because of man_

_Why can't we put it into God's hands_

_Let's free the world_

_But is it that simple_

_Creation was his plan_

_Children learn and take a stand_

_Let's free the world_

_But is it that simple_

With a huge cresendo all of us raised our voices as we walk into camp, I was carrying a little girl while my Aunt Jackie carried a little boy.

_We're all God's creation_

_Across all nations_

_It's time for us_

_To come together as one_

_Let's free the world_

_Join your hands_

_Let's pray to him to save our land_

_Let's free the world_

_But is it that simple_

_Faith and love from up above_

_Will get us through_

_Let's free the world_

_But is it that simple_

_(chorus repeats)_

_Let us end all discrimination_

_Across all nations_

_It's time for us_

_To come together as one_

_Let's free the world_

_But is it that simple_

_We are the future_

_The next generation_

_Please don't destroy_

_Just protect all nations_

_No more fears_

_Our future's clear_

_All this because of segregation_

_Education, communication will end discrimination_

_Let's free the world_

_Let's free the world_

_(chorus repeats)_

_Let's make it simple_

**Later On That Day (Time: 0800)**

After a long day Aunt Jackie made it home okay The children made it back to the orphanage safely. Athena got changed into her black sweatpants and a grey sweatshirt. she put on some perfume her aunt Jackie gave her called : Eternity Moment.

Before she turns in for the night she thought it would be best to take a walk and admire the stars in the sky and all of the nature created by God.

As she was walking she saw Father Mulcahy sitting on a barrel outside of the OR he seemed like he was upset. Her mind instantly grows with concern for him. She walks up to him and sits next to him, No words were needed because both of them have a connection where they don't need words to speak from the heart Athena took him into her arms and hugged him with all her strength even though she was a little shorter than him. He instantly returned her embrace and hugged her tightly. They held eachother for several minutes then they pulled away but they remained in each others arms.

"Thank You Athena for the hug I needed it.",Father Mulcahy says in a soothing and comforting voice.

Athena didn't say anything but she squeezed his hand gently.

Both of them had their foreheads pressed against eachother. Father Mulcahy cupped Athena's face in his hands and gently caressed her face with his thumbs. Athena just smiled softly.

"I'm glad that we're best friends, I pray that our bond will always be strong.",Father Mulcahy whispers softly.

Athena smiled and gently cupped his face in her hands.

'Father we're best friends for eternity and beyond, never forget that.",Athena replies softly.

Father Mulcahy caressed her hand softly and pulled her into a warm hug.

They Hugged eachother for a while then they pulled away but Father Mulcahy kept an arm around her shoulders protectively.

Both of them watched the stars in the night sky and prayed together.

Father Mulcahy tells Athena that he told his sister about her and he asked her if she could come home with him after the war to meet his sister. Athena says yes in instant she also suggests that he could meet her aunt and some other family of hers after the war. He said yes in a instant.

Father Mulcahy pulls Athena close to him because he noticed that she was getting cold. She had her head against his chest while he placed his chin on top of her head and hugged her tightly to warm her up.

Father Mulcahy was thinking about what Athena told him he smiled softly and placed a gentle kiss on top of her head like a father would do to comfort his daughter. Athena blushes a little. Father Mulcahy was rocking her gently in his arms while he rubbed her back softly.

TBC

SONGS USED:

Free The Word-La Toya Jackson

I'm learning as I go if you have any advice let me know! :)


	4. Chapter 4 and 5:I'm Your AngelRemember

**Calling All Angels**

**A M*A*S*H Fanfic**

**NOTE: I do not own M*A*S*H or the characters all nother characters belong to me**

**Plot: Major Athena Romano has been with the 4077 M*A*S*H for 3 months. She is well praised for her excellent skills in the medical field and she is well praised for the charity work that she does. On March 3 tragedy strikes Athena Now everyone at the 4077 has to help her pull through. This is a story of Faith,Hope,And Love.**

**Chapter 4 and 5:I'm Your Angel/Remember Me This Way**

**Athena's Point Of View**

Today is my birthday but I'm in no mood to celebrate. My biological father found where I was stationed at and wrote to me however his letters are not friendly. In one letter he says that he left because I was a girl and not the son he wanted. He also said that I'm worthless and I'm not worthy enough for him.

I threw every single letter in the trash. I had tears streaming down my face. I felt like punching someone in the face thats how angry I was.

After I got dressed in uniform I walk out of my tent to blow off some steam.

I still had tears coming down silently. I walked by Father Mulcahy's tent he was outside sitting on a chair by his tent reading his bible. I stopped and walked backwards back to his tent. I stood in front of him until he was finished reading the bible passage he was reading.

He looked up at me with tenderness in his eyes then he got up and cupped my face in his hands, He wiped the tears that came down my face with his thumbs.

"Athena what's wrong?",Father Mulcahy asks softly.

I tell him what my biological father had said in his letters.

Father Mulcahy still had tenderness in his eyes.

"Athena you know what he said in those letters is not true, You know what's true and what's not true. You're a wonderful woman Athena, I'm so happy to have you as my best friend.",Father Mulcahy says in a comforting voice.

At that moment Athena fell into his arms. Father Mulcahy gently rocked her in his arms and whispered in her ear: Let it all out and it's okay.

"Athena I have a surprise for you, Turn around.",Father Mulcahy tells me

I turn around and I find 5 children from the orphanage standing there with roses in their hands and the two sisters from the orphanage had a small birthday cake in their hands.

The group walks up to me and start to sing happy birthday to me Father Mulcahy joins in the song.

After I blew out the candles all of us spent the afternoon celebrating my birthday.

**Later On That Night**

Athena finished her night-time prayers,She heard a knock at the door.

Athena gets up and opens the door.

"Hey Father.",Athena says softly as she hugged him

Father Mulcahy returned Athena's embrace.

Father Mulcahy smiles softly. "I have something for you.",Father Mulcahy says softly.

Father Mulcahy reaches into his coat pocket and pulls out a small black box and hands it to Athena.

Athena opens the small box and the tears of joy came down her face like a rolling waterfall:

In the small box was a sliver heart-shaped locket (necklace) on the front it had engraved:_Best Friends For Eternity._

Athen opens the locket and on the inside it had engraved:

_Always in my heart_

Also on the inside there was a photo of Athena and Father Mulcahy, the photo was taken during the Spring Dance at the Officers Club. Athena had her head against Father Mulcahy's chest she was looking up at him and smiling. Father Mulcahy had his arms around her lower back he was looking at her and smiling as well.

"Father this is beautiful, Thank you.",Athena replies softly as she hugged Father Mulcahy tightly.

After a lengthly hug Father Mulcahy helped Athena put the locket on around her neck.

"Your welcome Athena.",Father Mulcahy replies softly as he pulled Athena in a tight hug.

The night goes longer when:

_Attention incoming wounded incoming wounded!_

"This is sooooo going to be a long night!",Athena mutters.

Father Mulcahy chuckles a little and nods in agreement. Both of them run out to the chopper holding each others hands.

**OR**

After 15 hours of being in the OR Athena throws her dirty scrubs in the bin and goes to Post-Op to do her rounds.

Athena goes to each patient to check on them she visits the last patient that was brought in: Captain Jacob Myers.

Athena walks up to his bed to check his charts. Little did Athena know Captain Jacob Myers was watching her.

Athena noticed this and gave him a soft smile.

"Oh you caught me.",Athena says with a little surprised voice.

Captain Jacob Myers chuckles a little.

Athena pulls up a chair next to his bed.

"How are you feeling Captain?",Athena asks softly.

"Happy to be alive.",Captain Jacob Myers replies in a sleepy voice.

"You look like an angel from heaven,someone needs to call heaven because an angel's gone missing.",Captain Myers says softly.

Athena blushes like crazy then smiles at him.

"You must be from St Louis am I right?",Athena asks shyly

"Yes Ma'am you are correct.",Captain Myers replies.

"What's your name beautiful?",Captain Myers asks shyly

"Athena.",Athena replies and she blushes at the same time.

"Are you married?",Captain Myers asks

"I was married but my husband and three daughters were killed in a car accident.",Athena replies softy

"I'm sorry, don't worry you'll see them soon. My wife and son were killed at bank robbery a year ago.",Captain Myers replies sadly.

"I'm sorry.",Athena replies softly as she squeezed his hand in hers.

Captain Jacob Myers took a piece of paper and wrote something on the paper and hands it to Athena.

"Athena if you are in St Louis after the war, Call me and maybe we can have a dinner date or something",Captain Myers says softly.

Athena smiles and she tells him that she'll keep it in mind. Athena gets up and walks out of Post-Op to go back to her tent.

She sees Father Mulcahy walking ahead of her so she quietly sneeks up behind him and hugs him from behind almost knocking him over.

"What the...",Father Mulcahy mutters he turns around and sees Athena. He chuckles and gently pulls her around so she's facing him.

Father Mulcahy cups Athena's face in his hands and places a soft and gentle kiss on her forehead. Athena sighed softly and fell into his embrace.

"I had a wonderful day today, Thank you for making my day wonderful.",Athena murmers in Father Mulcahy's shoulder.

Father Mulcahy kisses her softly on top of her head and held her tightly in his arms because Athena was cold again.

They held eachother tightly for the rest of the night.

**Chapter 5: Remember Me This Way**

**Three Years Later: (The end of the Korean War)**

Athena and Father Mulcahy's plans went down south. Athena has to be back home to help with her baby cousin whose in the hosptial and she has to attend a youth rally in Harrisberg. Father Mulcahy was understandinng about it.

Athena was finished packing up her tent and putting her luggage in the back of the jeep. She was wearing her service dress uniform.

Everyone gave Athena their addresses as well as phone numbers and Athena gave hers out to everyone.

Father Mulcahy and Athena took a moment to be alone before they go their seperate ways (for now)

"Will we see each other again?",Athena asks sadly.

Father Mulcahy's eyes soften with tenderness as he pulled her close to him.

"Athena we will see eachother again, we're best friends for eternity and beyond remember?",Father Mulcahy whispers softly in her ear.

Athena hugged Father Mulcahy tightly and smiled softly with tears softly falling down her face.

Both of them pulled away and squeezed eachothers hands, Father Mulcahy planted a soft and gentle kiss on Athena's cheek which made Athena blush like crazy.

Both of them go their seprate ways (for now)

TBC

Please bare with me I'm still learning as I go.


	5. After MASH (Christmas Reunion)

**Calling All Angels**

**A M*A*S*H Fanfic**

**NOTE: I do not own M*A*S*H or the characters all nother characters belong to me**

**Plot: Major Athena Romano has been with the 4077 M*A*S*H for 3 months. She is well praised for her excellent skills in the medical field and she is well praised for the charity work that she does. On March 3 tragedy strikes Athena Now everyone at the 4077 has to help her pull through. This is a story of Faith,Hope,And Love.**

**Chapter 6:(After M*A*S*H) Christmas Reunion**

**December 1953**

Father Mulcahy's sister, Sister Angelica recently contacted Athena, She told her about Father Mulcahy's surgery that he had to undergo for his hearing and where he's at. Athena and Father Mulcahy's sister are making plans for a memorable Christmas.

Athena moved to River Bend Missouri with her boyfriend Jacob Myers they have been dating for a year now. Athena lives with 3 roomates in a apartment and Jacob lives next door.

Athena lost some weight, she still had her soft complexion, her hair now to her shoulders instead of her back,she still has the necklace Father Mulcahy gave her she never takes it off.

Jacob and Athena'sroomates walk in. Athena was getting ready to go to work at The Veterans Hospital.

"Athena before you go there's something I want to ask you",Jacob says with love and tenderness

Athena smiles at him and says

"Darling what's on your mind?"

Jacob cleared his throat then he began to speak

"Athena since the day we both laid eyes on eachother You became my angel,my light,my hope and my everlasting love. I feel so alive when I'm with you. You stole my heart Darling."

"I love you so much Athena I love everything about you, I love your smile,your personality,your voice I love everything about you! I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Athena Isabelle Romano would you look out the window?",Jacob says with love and tenderness.

Athena looks out the window and sees a choir singing a song called Amazed. Then she sees a message written out in rocks:

_Will you marry me?_

Athena had tears of joy in her eyes then she turns around and sees Jacob kneeling on one knee with the ring in his right hand.

"Oh Jacob, yes YES! I'll marry you.",Athena says with excitement.

Jacob gives Athena a wide smile and slips the ring on Athena's finger. Jacob lifts Athena in his arms and spins her around while Athena giggles.

Jacob and Athena kiss each other passionately while her roomates clapped for joy.

Athena leaves to go to work she smiled to herself because she knew this was going to be an amazing Christmas.

Athena arrives to work she found Father Mulcahy's sister waiting for her.

Athena smiles and waves at her, She walks up to her.

"Good Morning! looks like someone is in a good mood this morning.",Sister Angelica says with a smile.

"Jacob proposed to me this morning.",Athena replies with pure joy and excitement.

"Congratulations to you both Athena!",Sister Angelica replies with excitement as she hugs Athena tightly.

Athena shows Father Mulcahy's sister the ring. Sister Angelica takes Athena by the hand and walk into the hospital.

**Veteran's Hospital**

Athena and Sister Angelica walk in to the hospital. Athena goes to check in while Sister Angelica goes to find her brother.

While Athena was waiting for Sister Angelica she hears someone call her name.

_"Athena!"_

Athena knew who it was in a instant.

"Max! how are you?",Athena asks with a smile.

Max walks to Athena and gives her a warm hug.

"I'm great! How are you doing?",Max Klinger replies.

"I'm doing wonderful I started working here a week ago plus my boyfriend proposed to me this morning.",Athena replies

"That's wonderful Athena!",Max Klinger replies.

Athena and Klinger talked for a few minutes then Sister Angelica comes back.

"Francis is in the cafeteria having breakfast,Go get in position Athena while Max and I go get Francis.",Sister Angelica says with excitement.

Athena goes outside and gets in position

The plan is: Athena is going to hide in a huge gift box outside while Sister Angelica and Klinger go to get Father Mulcahy then Sister Angelica will have Father Mulcahy open the box then Athena will pop out and surprise him.

Athena is in the box outside waiting she gets in a position where she can pop up easily. Athena smiles softly when she hears, Sister Angelica, Klinger and Father Mulcahy walking up to the box.

"Oh sis you didn't have to get me anything.",Father Mulcahy says in a soft voice.

"Francis I wanted to get you something special this year, You'll love it.",Sister Angelica replies with a soft smile.

"Come on Father open it.",Klinger says with a smile.

Father Mulcahy walks up to the box and opens it at first he saw nothing but red and green tissue paper the tissue paper started to move and Athena pops up from the tissue paper and says.

"Merry Christmas Father!"

Father Mulcahy had a surprised look on his face then he had tears of joy in his eyes. He lifted Athena out of the box and pulled her in a tight hug while everyone that was watching clapped.

Father Mulcahy buried his face in Athena's shoulder. He murmered softly.

_"I missed you."_

Athena had tears of joy in her eyes she whispered softly in his ear.

_"I missed you to Father."_

Both of them hugged eachother for a long time. Athena speaks up

"I got you good didn't I?",Athena asks softly.

Father Mulcahy chuckes softly and whispers softly in her ear.

_"Yes you got me good."_

Athena chuckles softly.

Everyone returns to their shift and after the shift is over Father Mulcahy and Athena finally have a few moments alone.

Father Mulcahy and Athena were walking to the parking lot holding hands.

"How have you been doing?",Father Mulcahy asks in a soothing voice.

"I've been doing okay,I started working here about a week ago...",Athena replies then she giggles a little.

Father Mulcahy smiles at her and says,

"There's something more to the story huh?",Father Mulcahy teased as he nudges Athena with his elbow.

"Okay okay.. There's more to the story, I met a guy about a year ago.",Athena replies shyly.

"Really? what's his name?",Father Mulcahy asks with a curious tone of voice.

"His name is Jacob, This morning he proposed to me. Father we're getting married.",Athena replies exicitedly

"Athena that's wonderful! I'm so happy for you!",Father Mulcahy says with tenderness as he hugged Athena tightly like a father would hug his daughter.

"Father can I ask you something?",Athena asks softly.

"Sure Athena.",Father Mulcahy replies softly.

"Would you do the honor of marrying Jacob and I and dancing with me for the father-daughter dance on our wedding day?",Athena asks shyly

Father Mulcahy smiles softly then places a soft and gentle kiss on the forehead and replies

_"I would be honored to Athena."_

Athena smiles and hugs Father Mulcahy tightly which almost knocked him over.

Father Mulcahy chuckles and lifts Athena off of her feet and rocks her in his arms while Athena lays her head against his shoulder.

Athena smiled to herself she was happy to be reunited with her best friend.

TBC

NOTE: I'll be starting a new Father Mulcahy story called: Let My Words Be Few. It's about a young girl named Rosetta who has a genetic liver disorder and she was ran over by a car while going to school. After the accident Rosetta became paralyzed in her lower body (legs and feet) which landed her in a wheelchair. Rosetta doesn't let her condition control her life she became a missionary she spreads the Gospel all over the world. While she's on tour she makes a visit to the 4077 and Father Mulcahy befriends her. Don't worry I'll still continue with this story as well. :)


End file.
